Dance, Dance
by bottledcages
Summary: Sasuke is a talented singer/song writer working in one of Konoha's dirtiest nightclubs. Naruto is a not-so-talented dancer trying to make his way in the world. When he hears Sasuke playing his acoustic guitar on top of the roof one night, he can't help but feel his heart beat like a metronome as he starts to dance to the sound of Sasuke's soul.


Dance, Dance

**Synopsis**- Sasuke is a talented singer/song writer working in one of Konoha's dirtiest nightclubs. Naruto is a not-so-talented dancer trying to make his way in the world. When he hears Sasuke playing his acoustic on top of the roof one night, he can't help but feel his heart beat like a metronome. He makes it his goal then, to keep Sasuke in rhythm; because with the way he's living right now he'll have killed himself before the year is out.

* * *

_Part One- Northern Downpour_

_The ink is running toward the page, it's chasing off the days._

I hated Friday's.

Every Friday, without fail, I had to work with Karin and Suigetsu, two of the loudest and most annoying people in this God forsaken city. There was just something about Karin's garishly red hair and her voice- that hideously grating, fingernail-on-blackboard voice!- that made me want to shove a hand through her chest and rip out her heart. (If she even had one; the total bitch). I know it sounds harsh- but come on! She deserved it.

Suigetsu would have been almost tolerable if he wasn't working the same shift as Karin. The sharp toothed man claimed to hate her even more than I did, but everyone knew he had the hots for her. The sexual tension between the pair was intolerable and I was constantly sandwiched in between them. Lucky me.

This particular Friday, however, something felt different. Suigetsu was talking to one of the cleaners, Juugo, about how difficult it was to rub down antique swords-something that he claimed to collect- and if that wasn't a blatant euphemism for giving old men hand jobs, then I seriously needed to go back to high school and resit my Innuendo 101 exam, because that's what it sure sounded like to me. Karin was off being loud, clearing down one of the corner booths and our manager, Pein, was talking to his girlfriend over by the entrance, waiting patiently for the dirty sluts who always arrived early so they could get drunk early and get off with whatever scum took interest in them before it was even fully dark outside. Beer-goggles really did wonders during frivolous copulation, it seemed. Whilst all this seemed normal, the atmosphere was different. Something big was coming, and I wasn't talking about the bouncer, Kisame, or Pein's personal body guard and financial manager, Kakuzu.

It happened at approximately 10:30. The club was filling up fast with metal-heads and meth-heads and I was given the honour of serving them delicious alcoholic beverages to make them fall even more out of whack with reality than they already were. A man- in his late 40's, going on 50-with long black hair and a brightly coloured shirt took a seat on one of the many red swivel stools that lined the bar front. So, like any good bartender, I asked him what he wanted.

His eyes were cold and glittered maliciously when he grinned at me with this wide freaky smile, his thin lips stretching so far it's a wonder they didn't split.

"I want you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Unfortunately, this wasn't a surprising nor uncommon response. I'd lost count over the two years I had been working at Akatsuki of just how many people had tried to get in my pants with a witty one-liner or a flirtatious smirk. Age and gender, all of them had tried it... and been brutally turned away.

"You can't have me," I told him frankly. "I have one love and one love only and it certainly isn't you or your genitals, no matter how much you might want it to be."

He still didn't look deterred, so I continued. "Now pick a drink. I've been informed numerous times that The Quantum Leap- Vodka, Jack Daniels, Tallboy PBR- is positively disgusting. But maybe it will let you jump into another body and try again."

His smile grew wider. That was just not normal. Nobody's face was that elasticated, surely!

"You shouldn't speak to me that way, Sasuke," he slipped a laminated business card in front of me. "You might just lose out on the biggest opportunity of your life."

I snorted, but picked the card up anyway. It read:

_'**Oto Industries**,_

_Hand-picking the finest young talent since 1988._

_If you've received one of these cards, it's likely **you'll** be our next big find!_

_Call: __**01924 883972 **__ for more information._ '

I stared at him in surprise. This creepy guy- who kinda reminded me of a pedophile- was with Oto Industries. One of the most successful music label in the country.

And I'd just insulted him.

Fuck.

"How did you know I was interested in becoming a professional musician?" I asked him suspiciously. "It's not like a broadcast it on YouTube or anything."

"You're brother told me you had talent, we met at a party in LA. So, decided to hunt you down and see for myself. After all, Itachi Uchiha is with Sharingan Records. We didn't want to let his illusive little brother slip through our fingers like he did."

I'd stopped listening at brother. If this man knew Itachi, then there was no chance in hell I'd ever work for him. Let alone pour my heart and soul into writing lyrics that would just be used compete with my brother's own songs.

That would be too humiliating. The bastard had always been the better musician. Even our father had said so before he died.

"No way," I quickly mixed and slammed his unordered drink down in front of him. "I'm not some tool you can use to beat your rivals at Sharingan. Go fuck yourself."

"Such impudence!," he drained the murky concoction without so much as a flinch, before standing up to leave. I was seriously struggling to believe this guy was actually human, nobody had managed to down a Quantum Leap without vomiting their guts up immediately afterwards. "Keep the card. You'll be needing it soon enough. When you call, ask for Orochimaru. I'll always be willing to answer if it's you phoning."

I watched Orochimaru go with a sense of sick disbelief. He had _still_ been hitting on me!

"Dude, you okay?" Suigetsu asked in concern as he sidled over, preparing a Jaeggerbombs for a petite pinkette in a leather jacket. "I don't think I've seen you look so pale since Karin groped you in the staff toilets."

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. Itachi was still able to shake me up without even being anywhere near me and that was concerning. I had thought I was over the hard truth that people would only ever use me to get to him.

"I'll be alright," I tried to reassure the white-haired man. I'm not sure he believed me. "Can you tell Pein I'm heading out, though? I'm not feeling that great."

Suigetsu nodded sympathetically and asked: "Did that stalker finally approach you?"

I shot him a frown.

"The hippy pedo! He's been in here every night, watching you all creepy from the shaded booths at the back."

"Seriously? He's that desperate?" That was unnerving. How had I not noticed him before? He was certainly ostentatious in the rock club, what with the turquoise patterned shirt he wore. Suigetsu just smirked and shrugged.

"You shouldn't have such a girly fuck face. It attracts too much attention." I pointedly ignored that. I was not girly. I had a tongue piercing and two lip piercings. Not girly!"I'll tell the boss you're leaving. Go home and sleep. Your teddy bears must be missing you."

I could only take so much of his shit before snapping. Whacking him on the back of the head, I made my way out of the club, dodging the overly eager dancers that latched onto me and tried to coerce me into their weird gyrating mating rituals.

The night's cool air hit me in a rush and I couldn't help but feel slightly disorientated. It was like I'd stepped into an entirely different world. It was so quiet and dark. Not even the moon hung in the sky. There was no drunken sweaty teenagers falling all over themselves for a quick fuck in a bathroom stall. Just silence.

With a small smile, I began to hum. Whilst I may have declined Orochimaru's offer, the very idea of getting a record deal seemed to ignite a spark somewhere deep inside me, a flare of determination that started the bass drums of my soul pounding.

Writing the lyrics of a new song in my head, I took the long route home. It was so rare that I got random bursts of inspiration like this. Typically I had to force it out. Especially after the betrayal of my brother. It was almost as though he'd massacred my muse when his careless selfishness took the life of our parents.

_Don't forget the life you lost , past-time,_

_Even though you burn and break, keep your heart kind._

_At least, that's what I was told,_

_but darling, my heart was kind only for you._

_and you're gone,_

_I'm alone in this empty hole,_

_with all the memories haunting my dreams _

_ever since your wings had to fold. _

The song I wrote the night Orochimaru propositioned me was mediocre at best, lacking chorus, bridge and structured verse... but it was the first thing I'd created myself since I had began working in the bar, since I'd been living alone.

And I was proud of it, because it was mine and nobody could take it from me.

* * *

Please tell me you're opinion! The Quantum Leap is a real drink, surprisingly enough.

**Review! =) **


End file.
